Those That Survive
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Zack Fair was meant to die that day, facing off alone as the armies of Shinra bared down upon him. However, Genesis makes a different choice and the hands of fate have shifted, and the world will never be the same. In which Genesis insists on escorting Zack and Cloud to Midgard and it makes all the difference
1. The Survivor

A/N: You know, I'm surprised this method of getting Zack to survive hasn't been done before. Or, if it has, I haven't read it.

The Limit break Genesis uses is based on a spell in Final Fantasy II. I figured all of Genesis' limit breaks would be based off of powerful magic spells, like his in game limit break of Apocalypse.

Published: 9/12/2017

Warnings: Violence as usual.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1****

The Survivor

Zack sighed.

At first, he hadn't been sure of this, but…

He couldn't deny it. Having Genesis Rhapsodos on his side, rather than trying to eviscerate him thirteen different ways, was a godsend. Or, as Gen would put it, a 'Gift of the Goddess'.

Bah. Self centered bastard. Nevermind the fact that a literal Goddess had purged Genesis of his Degradation.

Zack had fully intended to take Cloud and run for the hills the moment he was sure Genesis was no longer a threat. So, after there merry get together eating apples and reading letters(please don't forget me, Aerith!), Zack had intended to take Cloud and just leave. Genesis, however, had had other ideas.

"Come with? What do you mean you want to come with?"

"Simple, Fair. I owe you. For through you I have gained the favor of the Goddess. Besides, can you really say no to me?" Genesis proclaimed, striking a dramatic pose as he extended his arms outwards.

"... Yes. Yes I can."

Zack, true to his word, had taken Cloud and gotten the hell out. There was just one tiny little problem with his marvelous escape plan.

Zack glared. The truck moved across the bumpy earth a the driver was none the wiser to what could potentially turn into a bloodbath right there in the open road. And Genesis, the bastard, smirked before saluting Zack, all while flying directly behind them on that blasted wing of his.

Which Zack totally did not want.

Nope.

There was no way Zack wanted a wing. He so did not want to fly. Okay, so maybe he did, but not if it came with a case of the crazies, which Genesis apparently had gained since attaining that dark red monstrosity.

"How's the weather down there!" Genesis called out.

The truck swerved slightly. Zack twitched. If he had to walk all the way to Midgard because Genesis had decided to be helpful, Ancients help him… Zack sighed before turning to Cloud.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of our stalker, Cloudy? He's getting pretty persistent," Zack asked the comatose boy.

"I think we have bigger problems than me, Fair!" Genesis called out. No sooner had the words left the former Shinra Lieutenant General's lips when the sounds of gunshots ripped through the air. Genesis and the car swerved.

Zack spun.

"Pops! Park as over by the rocks!"

The truck came to a grinding halt, hidden behind the boulders. Zack pulled Cloud off as the truck sped away as if the fires of hell were behind it. Zack hid Cloud amongst the rocks. Nestling in the teen, Zack couldn't help but ruffle Cloud's hair slightly. Then, Zack stood and turned, making his way towards his opposition.

He couldn't help the slight shiver that ran down his spine. However, he just smiled, even as a hundred guns cocked, all of them pointing directly at him.

"Boy oh boy," Zack began, shaking his head with a smile, "the price of freedom is steep," drawing the Buster Blade, Zack held it before him like a prayer, "Protect your dreams. And… Whatever happens… Protect your honor, as soldier!"

Then, Zack charged.

Or, this would have been the moment in which Zack would have dramatically charged in a battle that would ultimately lead to his demise. Instead, however, he was interrupted by a slash of burning fire ripping through the troops. Eyes gazing up, Zack saw as Genesis came down, his dark red wing extended and the runes on his rapier glowing with flame.

He looked like a fallen angel, like death himself, descending on the battlefield.

Their eyes met. Zack gave a nod. Together.

* * *

Hours.

They had been fighting for hours.

Not for the first time, Zack was relieved to have some back up. Genesis was a demon on the battlefield, slashing and destroying and attacking his opponents with devastating magical attacks.

Devastating attacks that were draining him.

Zack chugged another potion before tossing Genesis another ether. Genesis finished it record time before blasting another spell.

Zack ripped through another trooper, dodged another bullet, slashed and deflected what he could and charged.

There were so many of them.

Hundreds. Thousands. Shinra was really going all out. They really wanted to finish him off, here and now. Hojo was determined that Zack wouldn't live past today and had apparently spent absolutely no expense into making sure what he deemed a failed experiment didn't make it into the city.

Yes, the price of freedom was steep indeed.

Zack panted.

They'd been doing this for hours. His muscles screamed as he swung one more time.

Angeal was right. Big and difficult to wield. This weapon was more a momento then a blade, but Zack kept slashing away regardless. With a groan, he realized he could no longer carry it properly. One look at Genesis showed the other was just as broken as he was.

This was it.

This was the end.

"Gen," Zack spoke. He got a grunt in response. "I… Know we've had our ups and downs. But, thank you. I-"

"Stop ranting as if we're about to die, Soldier First Class Zack! We are going to live! Now, stop bitching and start killing!" Genesis snapped before jumping back into the fray with a roar.

Zack smiled. Faith. Well. He supposed he could try that. Faith. They would live. They would survive.

He'd see her again.

See her smile.

Hold her against him one more time.

Zack roared and charged.

He failed to deflect the bullet that smashed directly into his head.

* * *

"FAIR!" the boy had gone down. The boy had gone down and, as Genesis fended off another trooper and blasted off another firaga, he wasn't entirely sure he would survive this on his own.

He had followed to attone for his sins.

Genesis was perfectly willing to admit that he had become a monster. Worse, he had dragged Sephiroth and Angeal down with him. Not content to be destroyed alone, Genesis had destroyed them as well.

The least he could do, then, was to protect Zack. Protect Zack and protect Cloud.

Cloud…

He had many apologies for that boy as well.

But, it would be all useless if he died here. Genesis refused. He had survived for half a decade with his body literally rebelling against itself, he refused to fall here and now to lowly military police Soldier rejects.

Genesis channeled the pain.

Channeled the wounds.

Channeled the agony.

His eyes glowed briefly with the blue light of mako. Then, the world burned as Destruction ripped through the battlefield. This was a last resort. This was a last stand. This was a spell he wouldn't dare use against someone like Fair or someone like Sephiroth on the off chance they managed to survive it. Even worse, it was something he wouldn't have dared used while suffering from degradation.

It would have literally killed him.

As the Limit Break ripped through the area, Genesis felt his body scream as he fell to his knees. With a gasp, he began to cough violently, blood falling from his lips.

Destruction was a forbidden spell, one that did exactly what the name stated. It destroyed. Only thing was, it destroyed both the opponents, the caster, and allies. Fair was already down for the count so the spell wouldn't touch him, but Genesis himself was barely hanging in there.

As the caster, the spell wouldn't kill him but, at this point, if one of the mt's got up and decided to toss a rock at him, Genesis would most likely kneel over and die.

Pawing at his clothes, Genesis sighed in relief as he found a potion. Knocking the cap off, he prepared to down it when a groan sounded through the battlefield. Slowly, he turned his head back.

Fair was bleeding out. The skies above and had exploded, rain already washing away at the blood. Fair was, horrifyingly, in worse shape than Genesis was.

If he didn't get immediate attention now, he would die.

If Genesis didn't get immediate attention, he wasn't sure he'd survive either.

Suddenly, everything became so much more real. Genesis had done everything he could to survive. He had been so desperate to live he had destroyed everything he had ever loved and cherished.

He was a monster.

Then, Cloud of all people, popped his head out of the rocks. Slowly but surely, the blonde was crawling his way towards Fair. Cloud. Those blue eyes, more focused than they had been in months, were focused on Fair. There was desperation in those eyes. Suffering. Pain. Loss.

Genesis made his choice.

His muscles screamed their protest as he limped his way over. Those blue eyes turned to him for a second before a growl escaped Cloud's lips. Of course, Genesis was recognized as an enemy. He expected nothing less.

Somehow, Genesis made it first. Fair looked up at him, curious.

He was awake. Interesting.

Without hesitation, Genesis began to pour the contents of the potion directly over the wounds.

In another time, in another divergent reality, Zack Fair had faced off against the full military might of Shinra alone and had been wounded and torn apart to the point where all the healing items and all the healing magic in the world wouldn't have helped him. In this reality, Genesis had taken hald that burden and Zack's wounds weren't anymore near as grievous as they had been in that reality.

As such, when the green of the potion hit, Zack gasped slightly as it began to hiss, the superficial wounds on the surface closing up.

"Gettaway!"

Genesis gasped as he was tackled. Then, the world went dark as his head hit the rock.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)


	2. Those That Get Kidnapped

A/N: Hello all. First off, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed the story. I really appreciate it :) anyways, here's the next chapter

Published: 10/16/2017

Warnings: I'd say none for this one

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Those That Get Kidnapped

Cloud hadn't thought. There hadn't been time to think, really. There had only been time to freak out. Time to take one quick look at the situation, make a single wild assumption based on what he could see and take action based on it.

The area around them was barren. Destroyed in a brutal destructive duel that scared the landscape itself. And there, standing in the heart, was Genesis Rhapsodos. And there, lying broken across from him, was Zack Fair.

The red headed man moved closer, striding towards Zack. By the time Cloud reached them, the man was leaning over him, a vial in his hands.

Enemy-threat-traitor-why-pain-betrayal

Cloud hadn't thought. He had instead let instinct drive him.

"Getaway!"

"Cloudy, don't!"

Too late.

The warning came too late. Not that it would have really mattered, really. Nothing would have mattered at all at this point.

The world faded away.

There was only Cloud and the man. Cloud and the man and nothing else was important. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else ever mattered but Cloud and the man.

Traitor-red-army-so many-clones-brothers-broken

Genesis Rhapsodos hit the cold unforgiving ground, and not a second after Cloud Strife was on him.

A mad glint in his eyes, Cloud raised a sit in the air, and swung.

Or, attempted to.

Strong arms, familiar arms- warmth-friend-safe-Zack- wrapped around him, pulling him back.

"Cloud, stop!"

Cloud growled. Zack didn't seem to understand. Stupid sentimental Zack, unable to see the enemy even when they were right in front of them.

"Enemy. Traitor. Kill." Cloud growled out, lips twisted in a snarl.

Mako addiction. Mako poisoning. Call it what you will, was an assault on the mind. In small doses, Mako was administered to Soldiers and Soldier potentials. In such doses, Mako actually wasn't all that dangerous. It was when taken in excess that it became a problem.

There was, of course, a natural limit a body could take. The human body could only be enhanced so much before so called attempts to make it better instead made it break.

Mako, in the small, regular doses it was typically distributed in, was usually no threat at all.

Cloud, however…

Green, green, green. Endless sea of twisted green and black. Dark and tar like, slipping in his veins, slipping in his blood.

Dark and twisted, like the Red General.

Cloud can feel it.

Cloud can hear it.

It's not as strong as it was before. He can feel a light. A distinct part of him, in the back of his head, realizes that Genesis is no longer as twisted as he was. Instead, what he strikes against is more like a scab, a wound ripped open again and again and only now beginning to heal.

He's been purified.

Cloud freezes.

He can hear them. He can hear the voices.

The Mako…

Cloud had been drowned in it. He had drowned, and he had listened. Soldiers typically ignored the voices, phased them out until they were nothing, until they were gone until they were alone in their own heads. Cloud had never learned to do that. He had never gone through the mental training required of all Soldiers to learn that. For him, it had been sudden. It had been unexpected. There had been no defense as the voices consumed him.

Mako, after all, is made out of the broken dregs of souls of the dead. Not just people, but animals and beasts and monsters and all kinds of things that go bump in the night.

Cloud can feel them.

He can feel them.

Drowning in the green, he can feel it all.

The taint… The taint is gone from the man.

But, Cloud knows better.

There, far away, Cloud feels the strings. The tar like bonds that trace back.

Zack has them too, Cloud realizes.

Maybe… Just maybe… They're all monsters.

* * *

Zack gave a sigh of relief when Cloud finally settled down.

He had not been expecting that. In his defense, there was no way he could have seen it coming.

Zack was almost entirely sure of why Cloud had gone off on Genesis and, quiet bluntly, he couldn't blame him. Genesis had been the enemy. He had been the traitor. He and Cloud had both taught a war, a war Genesis had started, a war Genesis had started by an army of clones at his back.

Part of Cloud, through the Mako addiction, remembered.

Not for the first time, Zack hissed down feelings of hatred and loathing towards Hojo and towards Shinra as a whole.

What Hojo had done to Cloud was inhumane. It was monstrous. It was evil. If that was what that bastard had done to Sephiroth, well, Zack couldn't exactly say he was surprised Sephiroth eventually snapped and went batshit crazy.

Still, they needed to move.

There were literally at the scene of the crime. Shinra would eventually wonder why the literal army they sent after a rogue Soldier running around with a coma patient wasn't reporting in.

And, too be blunt, Zack wasn't sure he could take any more troops. He wasn't about to sit around and get taken about by the MPs. He'd never live it down if he went out in such a dishonorable fashion.

Not that there'd be much more living, but still.

Zack winced as he stood. Cloud allowed himself to be pulled, pliant in his arms. Zack's muscles screamed at the use. He was tired. So, so tired. He just wanted to lay down and sleep. He hadn't felt like this since that one time they made him take finals at Academy.

That had been one brutal week.

"Cloud," Zack began, "I'm gonna let you go, 'Kay? You have to promise me. Promise you won't attack Gen again."

Cloud twisted his head and gazed at him with much more awareness than Zack had seen in months. A part of Zack wanted to whoop and fist pump repeatedly. Cloudy was finally starting to get better!

"We're all monsters. He's a monster too. Is that why we're taking him with us? Is it why you don't want to hurt him?"

Zack froze.

His eyes shut, face scrunching up in pain. Monsters. That word again. Monster.

Cloud twisted in his arms. Realizing the other wasn't about to attack Genesis again, Zack wordlessly let go. A hand tapped his face. Zack, annoyed, opened his eyes and glared down at the shorter male.

Cloud looked confused. As if hadn't realized he'd done something wrong. He probably didn't realize he had. Whatever awareness Cloud had back, it wasn't complete.

"What's wrong? We're monsters, right? That's why we can hear the voices."

Voices? Holy Shiva, how much Mako did that psychopath-

"Pretty shiny metal bird."

Metal bird?

…

Shit, metal bird!

"Get down!" Zack snapped. Without another word, he spun around just as a helicopter touched down on the scorched earth around them.

Zack hadn't noticed it approaching. Despite the roar of the engines and the hum of the spinning blades, Zack hadn't heard it coming. He'd been to distracted by Cloud's homicidal urges.

"Is he the one?"

"Yes, brother, the red headed man. He is to be our new sibling."

"Do you think he will accept the role?"

"He will. He must."

Two First Class Soldiers exited the helicopter. Zack swore.

Shit.

Zack was in no condition to take them. He was in no condition to fight them off, and their target, based off their words, was obvious.

They had come for Genesis.

Some First Class Soldiers, like Zack and Genesis, tended to carry weapons different from the standard Shinra issued blade. Over time, Zack had learned that those were typically the most dangerous ones. Anyone who bothered to personalize their weaponry typically updated to something that best fit them, something that made them strongest.

The white haired Soldier carried two long swords strapped across his back. Zack's enhanced eyes realized the swords were actually loaded, literally. Gunblades. A rather unwieldy weapon when swinging one, but this man had two.

The other was unusual for Soldier. Dark strongly hair hidden behind his mask, the man was carrying several guns and a pair of gruesome looking daggers longer than Zack's forearm.

"Oh, look, brother. I think the defect intends to fight us! How amusing, isn't it?"

Zack responded with a growl, lifting the Buster Blade. He hadn't even noticed picking it up. He hadn't noticed the strain it was putting on his arms. Hadn't noticed how he had stalked forth, sword held in a battle stance ready to charge.

Ready to kill.

For Genesis, of all people. Zack gave out a laugh. Genesis had started this whole mess all those years ago, and now Zack stood here, willing to lay down his life for someone that had tried to murder him a hundred times over. Fate really was a bitch.

"Hn," the silver head responded.

Zack braced himself as one of the gunblades was drawn.

Then, it happened.

Cloud darted past Zack with inhuman speed. If Zack hadn't been enhanced, he wasn't sure he would have seen it at all, actually. Genesis' sword in hand, Cloud swung.

Whitey hadn't been expecting it. He had been expecting an easy fight, an easy kill, an easy retrieval. And why shouldn't he?

They had just beaten off a literal army. They didn't exactly have much left in them. Zack sure as hell knew he didn't.

Cloud, however, apparently hadn't gotten the memo on that one.

Blood exploded from the Soldier's chest. With a snarl, Whitey leapt back and opened fire, even as the Mako in his blood began to heal the wound. Still, Cloud had gotten a pretty good slash. Zack wouldn't be surprised if he got a couple organs.

"Weiss!" Darkie cried.

Cloud gave a grunt as he dodged the bullets with ease. Weiss drew the other gunblade as Cloud fell upon him with a growl. Blades clashed and sparks flew.

Darkie drew one of his guns.

Shit. Right. Inaction, bad idea.

Darkie ducked instinctively as Zack swung.

Dodging back, several shots blasted towards Zack. He blocked about a dozen before advancing, swinging all the the way. Trying to strike him though was like fighting against smoke. Quick as lightning, Darkie dashed and dodged, all while shooting repeatedly at him.

Zack gave a grunt as a bullet ripped through his arm. His sword arm slagged. A boot came down on the sword and the added pressure made it drop. Zack gasped as a leg smashed into his chest, flinging him back.

Tired.

Too tired.

Coughing, Zack managed to sit up as Darkie was casually making his way forth, whistling a tune while twisting a pistol in hand. Then, Darkie's composure went rigid. Dropping the gun, he drew one of those wicked looking blades just as Cloud brought down Genesis' rapier down.

Darkie gasped and dodged back, the dagger falling with a clatter.

His arm, Zack realized with shock, was bent at an unnatural angle.

…

He'd heard of it before. He had never seen it, though. It was supposably a rumor. A myth.

Mako rage.

Stick too much Mako in a person and it bursts. Like a dam, they gain an explosion of energy. A wild high. Stronger. Faster. Destructive. Mindless.

Cloud's moves, though, seemed calculated. Focused. But his eyes… That glaze was still there. Instinct, then. Cloud was running on instinct. Zack hadn't realized it before, but he knew those moves.

Cloud was fighting like him. He was fighting like Genesis. He was fighting like Sephiroth. Same exact moves, mirror images. He was doing them mindlessly too. Cloud was repeating the moves as if he had done them a hundred times over, running through memories katas ingrained into his muscle memory.

Which didn't make any sense considering he was using the same techniques as Genesis of all people.

It made Cloud effective. There was no denying that. However… The thing was, Mako rage…

In all the reported incidents Zack had heard, none of them confirmed, the state didn't last long. It was a brief burst of power, like a Limit Break. After that, it faded. It always faded.

"Nero! Stop playing with the kid! We have what we need!"

Wait….

What?

To Zack's horror, his distraction cost him. Weiss had Genesis swung over his shoulder and was running back to that helicopter of theirs.

Then, Nero proved that Zack's earlier assessment had been correct. As Cloud swung, blade meeting flesh, he broke apart into shadows. Cloud gave a yelp of surprise as he nearly fell over.

Nero appeared next to him, pistol raised. Caught in mid swing, Cloud didn't have the chance to move. A bullet smashed into his chest, flinging him back. Cloud twisted as he hit the ground, coming back up in a crouch, barring his teeth like fangs. Genesis' rapier flew in the air and Nero caught it with ease.

"That was fun, wasn't it brother?"

Nero got a growl in response. Then, with a salute and a smirk, he vanished. Zack stood, but he wasn't quick enough. Zack ran, but he wasn't fast enough.

Those blades spun and the helicopter blasted off into the sky.

For a moment, Zack just stood there, gazing up at the helicopter's shrinking form. Moving. Moving away from them. Moving towards Midgard, he realized.

Then, he stopped thinking entirely.

Zack roared. He roared to the heavens. He roared as the rain fell around them. He roared for their losses. For their pain. He roared at the world, and he roared at the gods, and he roared at the planet.

Genesis was gone.


	3. The Thing With Colors

A/N: The Russian accent bit is weird to right. Question: does anyone have a link to a helpful guide to that? Would be much appreciated :)

Published: 12/09/2017

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Thing With The Colors**

Waking up in chains was not his idea of a good time. Yes, there was that time he had decided to try out bondage, and Genesis would admit he had a fondness for it that he would never, under any circumstances, reveal to any other unless he was planning on tearing out their throat in the next couple of seconds and needed something shocking to get a hit in, but these particular chains were simply not his type.

For one, they were metallic, they were ice cold, and they were far too constricting. He couldn't even twitch his bloody pinky. Such chains did have the annoying habit of cutting the blood flow, and Genesis would like to be released from these twisted bonds, thank you very much.

Who in the living hell tied him up in the first place?

Fair wouldn't have done it. Fair lived up to his name, and Genesis had helped the other out. Genesis had done more than help the other out. He had practically given his last chance to live to that annoying little puppy, because Angeal would never forgive Genesis if Genesis strode into the afterlife and confessed he hadn't done his best to protect what Angeal had left behind.

Strife didn't currently have the mental capacity to do it. The Mako had twisted his mind in a way Genesis did not envy. Sure, if Strife managed to survive it he would have power as strong, if not stronger, than Sephiroth's, but the price would be his own sanity. Strife was little more than an animal right now, locked within the confines of Mako Rage, which would no doubt dissipate soon and leave him worse off than he had been before.

Sephiroth was dead, so that was out of the question. Genesis perhaps was the only one who was not surprised with the defeat of the Silver General at the hands of Cloud Strife. Only Genesis had seen potential in that pathetic scrap of a cadet, and he had been right.

So, who in their right mind, would dare wrap him in chains? Other than the aforementioned three, wrapping Genesis Rhapsodos in chains was a death sentence. He would break them. Tear at them. Rip their flesh from their bones, and shatter said bones until they begged for the sweet release of death. Then, he would let them wallow in their agony a few hours longer, because Genesis was vindictive like that and-

"Brother, I think he's awake."

"I think you're right, Nero."

"Do ve really need this creature? We var fine on our own, without him!"

"Any extra man power would be useful, Rosso. Besides… None of us can harm the Overseer. Our implants guarantee this."

"Would you all shut up? He can obviously here us."

Genesis snapped his eyes opened, completely and utterly done with this farce. Besides, if they knew he was awake what in the living hell was the point of pretending he was sleeping?

Five figures surrounded his bed. It was then that Genesis realized he was on a bed. Or, rather, chained to one. The most imposing was a monstrous man that would tower over even Sephiroth. Purple hair fell around his head in spikes and bangs that didn't quiet look like the man knew what to do with it. Yellow eyes and teeth to match, the man snarled at him. A bruiser, then. One who takes damage, can dish it out in return, but is slow.

The second one had silver hair, much like Sephiroth. Except, this man's hair was more white than silver. On his back were strapped a pair of gunblades, and wasn't that a sight? Unlike the ones Genesis had made his troops carry, this version seemed more blade than gun, and the lithe frame of the man advised him that this one was fast and strong. Dangerous, to be sure.

The next one had hair darker than Genesis' soul, and Genesis had a dark soul indeed. Those eyes promised death and destruction. It was like staring into the end of the world, into the apocalypse. The end of all things. A smaller frame, this one was built for speed. Dangerous, Genesis decided.

The fourth was a woman with startling red hair, much like his own, and glowing blue eyes. She looked like she wanted to tear him limb from limb all while licking the blood of her fingers.

Genesis was forced to do a double take at the last one. He blinked. Then, he blinked again. Just for assurances, he blinked a third time.

"..."

"..."

"... You're a child."

"I'm locked in the body of one. I am older than I look." the child replied cooly.

"... You were age locked just as you were hitting puberty, weren't you? What sort of twisted monster locks someone in the state of just hitting puberty?"

The look the child shot him informed Genesis that she would gladly help the redhead tear him limb from limb. Before she could respond, however, whitey the gunblade wielder beat her too it.

"The monsters that we want your aid in defeating, Nii-Chan."

Genesis blinked a few more dozen times.

"... Come again?"

Several minutes later and a detailed explanation about the workings and horrors of Deepground, Genesis could only stare at his captors in shock. It was so much to take in. So much to learn. A secret facility, hidden under Midgard, where successfully soldiers were spliced with Genesis' DNA without being turned into mindless Genesis clones than he could command with a snap? They had kidnapped him because they wanted his help in liberating themselves from a monster they only referred to as the Overseer? That, Genesis managed to understand rather easily.

There was, however, one thing Genesis could just not wrap his mind around.

"Why, in the name of the Goddess, are all of you named after colors?"

Weiss had to restrain Rosso from wringing his neck then and there.

* * *

"Traitor gone."

Zack twitched.

"No, Cloud. Genesis was on our side. Surprisingly."

Cloud just stared at him blankly.

They had taken Genesis. Zack still wasn't entirely sure who 'they' were since they didn't seem like standard Soldiers. They also had a strange insignia on their uniforms that Zack hadn't recognized. A secret division he had never been aware of, perhaps?

With Shinra, that was very possible.

"We have to rescue him." Zack concluded to himself with a nod. And, really, they did. Glancing around at the battlefield, Zack realized that without Genesis, these rocky planes would have been his grave. He would have died here, broken and useless and covered in his own blood, and who knows what would have happened to Cloud.

…

Considering Cloud had fared better against the faux Soldiers than Zack had, Cloud would have likely survived, now that Zack really considered it.

"Genesis… Red Traitor… Deepground."

Huh?

Zack spun just as Cloud began to sway, his pale taking a greyish tinge as he fell to his knees.

"Hey! Hey, Cloudy!" Zack didn't remember moving, but there he was, holding Cloud up as the other looked like he was ready to hurl. Actually, scratch that. Cloud was hurling. Black and green sludge escaped the teen's lips, falling to the ground around them.

Teen.

Cloud should be a man. He should be in his early 20s. Whatever Hojo had done to them had left them aging, but slower. Or, who knows, maybe they weren't aging at all. Cloud didn't look much different all those years ago than he did now, and wasn't that so horrifying? Half a decade in a lab with almost no recollection of it?

Hojo was a dead man by the time Zack was through with him.

He would break the other until there was nothing left. Rip him limb from limb for what he did to Zack, what he did to Cloud, what he did to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth, twisted and evil and utterly insane, was another unpleasant memory that Zack squashed down as rapidly as he could. Sephiroth, his mental state finally shattered, corpses splayed out carelessly and fire coiling around him.

Cloud heaved again, emptying his stomach onto the ground.

"There, there. Come on Cloudy. I've got you. I've got you."

Cloud heaved.

"Za- Zack… I- Sorry. So, so, sorry. My fault. Mine. My fault. Mine, mine, mine." Cloud began to blabber.

Shit. Cloud wasn't in his right mind right now, at all. It was like holding an out of control child. An out of control child capable of breaking Zack's arms with a single flex of enhanced muscle.

"It's okay, Cloud. You haven't done anything wrong!" Zack patted Cloud on the back in what he hoped was a consoling gesture.

Cloud, however, just shook, holding hair moving through the wind like the mane of a lion.

"No, no, no! My fault! Mine! I- My fault! I-"

"Hey! Hey, Cloud!" Zack forced the other to look at him. Cupping Cloud's face in his hands, Zack forced Cloud to look up. He looked so terrified. So scared. So frightened. Frightened of him. Of Zack, and whatever judgement Zack would rain down upon him. "Whatever it is, whatever you think you did… I forgive you, alright? So stop, and calm down. Stop, and calm down."

Those seemed to be the magic words.

"You… Forgive me?" Cloud numbly repeated.

Zack nodded, not really knowing what he was agreeing to or what Cloud thought he meant, but nodding nonetheless.

"Yes, Cloud. I forgive you. It's alright. I promise."

Cloud blinked several times. Then, he gave one weak little smile and collapsed face first into the dirt.

Zack twitched.

Priorities switching slightly, Zack Fair tossed Cloud Strife over his shoulder once more in a fireman's carry. Priority one was finding a good place for them to rest. Priority two was finding and rescuing Genesis, because there was no way in hell Zack was just going to take this so called capture lying down.

He would go down fighting or he wouldn't go down at all.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart sighed as she began the process of closing up the bar.

In the years since the fall of Nibelheim, she had attempted to move on. If attempt includes joining a terrorist organization bent on the destruction of Shinra. Tifa snorted. She was the last one left. The very last one out of all of them.

Everyone else had died, fallen at the hands of a psychotic Soldier. Sephiroth had torn his way through their small little town with all the wrath of a fallen angel.

Ms. Strife had muttered about Ragnarok and Valhalla and what not and had literally charged at the Sephiroth using nothing more than a rolling pin. A suicidal move, to be sure, but Tifa could admit it. Ms. Strife, at the very least, tried. That was better than what could be said about the rest of the townsfolk.

In the end, it hadn't been enough. Tifa had tried to fight Sephiroth herself, only to fall. Zack had tried the same, despite being one of them. Despite being Shinra. Zack had tried, and had fallen just like Tifa had.

She'd fallen unconscious and, by the time she'd awoken, she was far away. Far from that place, with no idea how. All she knew was that she was alive and she had survived and Shinra had taken absolutely everything from her and _she would make them pay._

Still, she wondered what happened to Sephiroth. That monster must have fallen. That was the only explanation.

He wasn't running around burning anymore towns to cinders, after all.

Sephiroth was dead. Of that, Tifa was sure. She just hoped, with all her heart, that Cloud wasn't as well. But, if he wasn't, then where had he gone? Why had he vanished? Why had he disappeared?

Why… Why had he left her?

Then, the last thing Tifa could have expected happened as she closed up shop and exited, ready to make her way back to her small little shack of a home. There, curled up against a wall, was a golden shine, like a Chocobo's feathers, bright and colorful.

Tifa's eyes widened as they locked onto a face, a familiar face, a face she never thought she'd ever see again. Cloud was being held by another and, from what Tifa could see, he was shivering. Shivering uncontrollably. Cloud was sick. Cloud was sick, and whoever his companion was, they were trying to keep him warm.

Tifa's eyes darted up to said companion and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Zack Fair looked her up and down, a contemplative look on his face.

"You… You're Tifa, right? Cloud's friend, right?" Zack stood, carrying a clinging Cloud to his feet. Cloud swayed as a shudder passed his frame. "I'm Zack. If you're who I think you are, you probably already know that. I need your help. Please, for Cloud?"

Idiot man. He didn't even have to ask.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tifa opened the door to the bar and motioned them in. Normally, she'd be weary of letting anyone into Avalanche's home base, but the sight of Cloud, broken and dying, erased all doubts from Tifa's mind as she gestured them inside.


	4. Mako Addiction

A/N: Hey all! I'm back. How're you?

Published: 2/12/2018

Warnings: This one is kinda angsty

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mako Addiction**

Tifa was very glad the bar was closed for the night. True, she'd get more business if she kept it open during the shadier hours, but it was already well known that her bar closed rather early compared to others. It was, of course, mostly due to the fact that it doubled as the hide out of a terrorist organization, but Zack didn't need to know that.

Cloud was literally convulsing. Tifa, for the first time in years, felt terrible fear grip her heart. Terrible fear that she remembered once before.

Her home, burning all around her.

Burning, while that psychopath just smiled. Smiling as he swung that ridiculous katana of his. Smiled, in the blood of her friends, in the blood of her family.

Tifa had thought she'd moved on.

She had thought she had been the only survivor.

She, of course, had never let it go. There was a reason Tifa Lockhart had joined Avalanche. She had joined them for one reason and one reason only: Shinra had created Sephiroth. Shinra had created him, and whatever horrors they had inflicted upon him had shattered him. Shattered him, leading to his wild deranged rampage.

That look… That insanity…

Wild. Lost. Gone.

Gone, in the madness.

That's what Sephiroth was.

Anything that could create something like that… Anything that could break someone so utterly and thoroughly… They were monsters. Monsters, and Tifa was determined to stop them. Stop them all.

She had thought Shinra couldn't shock her anymore. She had thought she had seen their worst. She had been wrong. So, so, terribly wrong.

"What's wrong with him!"

Zack wordlessly swept away several cups from one of Tifa's tables which she had reflected to clean, opting instead to leave it till morning. Somehow, she didn't mind the glass, but it would be a bitch to clean later.

"Mako addiction! Shit! It's getting worse! Damn it, Cloud!"

Cloud was shaking. No. Shake was too weak a word. His entire body moved, like the ground in the face of an earthquake. Cloud's eyes, blue like the sky, locked onto Tifa. He could see her. Somehow, he could see her, even as he continued to spasm.

A single hand rose towards her before the arm fell, Cloud's eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

Tifa didn't realize when she had hit the floor. She didn't realize when her back had collide with the wall. All she could do was lay there, watching helplessly as Zack tended to Cloud with such ease that Tifa knew, just knew, that this wasn't the first time.

From where Zack had gotten the wet rag he was now dabbing on Cloud's head, Tifa wasn't sure. All she knew was that there was literal steam coming off the damn thing.

Zack pressed his palm to Cloud's chest and, with practiced ease as his face scrunched in concentration, pushed.

Cloud's body shook once more even as Zack pulled him up and pointed Cloud's face towards the ground. Tifa's confusion melted as green gunk fell from Cloud's lips, fell onto the ground, hissing and screaming all the way as it collided with the floor, smoke rising.

That was inside Cloud?

That was in him?

How was he even-

"There, there buddy. Come on. I've got you. I've got you. I'm not lettin' go. I promise. I've got you. Come on, Cloud. Together. We'll make it through, together. I've got you…"

Zack was patting Cloud on the back even as more of what Tifa could only assume was Mako fell from his lips. This is what they were using to power their homes? That was the life force of the planet? How could something so pure cause so much suffering?

A shiver passed through Cloud's body even as his arms seemed to rise of their own volition, wrapping themselves around Zack. Cloud shook again and again. Tifa wasn't sure how long it lasted. She wasn't sure how long Zack comforted her friend while all she could do was lay there frozen.

This wasn't like her. This wasn't like her at all. Tifa Lockhart was a fighter. She was a survivor. But this, this… What was she suppose to do with this?

Maybe if Zack wasn't here, she would have moved. No. She knew. Tifa knew that if Zack hadn't been there, she would have moved. She would have, she told herself. But here and now, Tifa wasn't sure if she should.

Cloud…

Tifa didn't know the first thing about treating this. She didn't know the first thing of helping something like this. This sort of sickness… Tifa had treated many a wound, but with this, she had no idea. She had no idea what to do.

Powerless.

She hadn't felt powerless in a very long time.

Shinra…

Her hatred for them only grew.

They did this to Cloud. They did this to Sephiroth. They did this to Zack.

Shinra. A den of monsters.

Then, finally, at last, it all stopped. Cloud gave one last shudder, slumping against Zack, eyes falling shut as the last of the convulsions passed from his body. Zack continued to hold him, though. He didn't move. He didn't move at all.

Then, she heard it.

Faint.

Echoing through the bar.

So low, that if there had been any other noise at all, she wouldn't have noticed. She wouldn't have noticed at all.

Tifa stood on shaky feet. Still, Zack didn't move. Slowly, Tifa made her way forth. Zack, still lost in his world, didn't noticed her. Tears were slowly streaming down his face and, in that moment, Tifa's hatred grew. It grew, and grew, and grew, and, for one terrible moment, she thought of Sephiroth.

She thought of Sephiroth, on a wild rampage, eyes burning with so much hatred, so much anguish, and, for one terrible moment, Tifa understood. She understood because this, right here, this was evil.

There was no other word for it.

Evil, evil, evil.

Zack finally took notice of her. He didn't bother trying to hide the tears, didn't bother trying to wipe them away. Instead, he stood, cradling Cloud's body to himself.

He'd done this before.

Tifa wasn't sure how many times, but… He'd done this before.

"Is there a bed I can set him down in?"

Tifa nodded before turning towards her ever reliable pinball machine. True, someone could technically, by complete accident, activate the damn thing and discover their secret lair, but to do so you had to hit the exact right sequence at the exact right time. Even half a second off, and you have to start over again.

Normally, this was childsplay. As easy as breathing.

Normally, Tifa's body wasn't locked between two rolling waves of rage and anguish.

It took her three tries, but, at long last, the pathway was open.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, ya got two Shinra SOLDIERS down there? What in the hell are you thinking, girl?"

Tifa did not have time for this. She so did not have time for this. She was exhausted, she was tired, she hadn't slept a damn second. After they had managed to get Cloud downstairs, Zack had insisted on staying with him in case Cloud had 'another episode'. The way he said it had been so casual too. As if it was to be expected.

Tifa didn't want to think about that.

She also didn't want to think about the hole in her floor Cloud's literally glowing vomit had made.

Tifa was tired, and she so did not want to put up with this shit.

"I was thinking," Tifa's voice was a dangerous whisper, and that was Barrett's first warning, not that he took it, "that are jobs are to fight Shinra, and I wasn't about to turn away two people hurt by them. I especially wasn't going to turn away my childhood friend, you heartless asshole!" Tifa snapped.

Barrett bristled.

"How do you know they ain't faking it, huh? How do you know they aren't gonna lead an army of blue wearing grunts to blast up this joint, huh?" Barrett shot back.

Tifa's response to that was to stomp around Barrett. Barrett, confused, turned around just as Tifa flung the table Zack had rested Cloud on the other night, causing it to smash against the wall in an explosion of splinters. Barrett couldn't help but flinch.

"THAT!" Tifa gestured to the literal hole in her floor. "Cloud… He… He was shaking, and vomiting, and that… That shit inside him… What they put in him…"

Tifa looked up, her face divided between tears and more rage.

"Shinra did that to him. They did that, they-

"I'll admit, maybe this 'Cloud' of yours was injured by them in some creepy science mumbo jumbo." Barrett cut across. "But what about this Zack guy, huh? Everythin' I've heard of that one makes him out tah be a model Shinra butcher, and ya let him in here? Are you blin-"

"I can see we aren't wanted. Thank you, Tifa."

Barrett froze. The pair of them spun around. Zack himself had somehow come up through the secret entrance, and neither of them had noticed, to into their own argument. Cloud had an arm wrapped around his shoulder and was, surprisingly, very much awake as he glared daggers at Barrett.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed in excitement as she made her way to him.

Cloud turned to her. His expression was one of utter confusion, which made no sense to Tifa. Cloud should be happy to see her. She knew she was happy to see him. Yes, they hadn't had the happiest of childhoods and Tifa could admit that some of her mistakes had undoubtedly made it worse for Cloud, but still.

Tifa reached out a hand, intent on pulling him closer. She needed that. She needed to feel him, even if it was just a hug, just a touch. She needed that, to know he was real. To know he was there. To know he wasn't just some illusion and this wasn't just some twisted dream.

Cloud flinched away. Tifa's hand halted in midair. Instead of looking at her, Cloud turned to Zack, his eyes holding an unspoken question. Zack didn't answer with words. Just a slight jerk of the head.

Cloud turned back towards Tifa, slowly taking a step. It looked like that in and of itself was painful, but he did so anyways, and it was as if a dam broke. Tifa wrapped her arms around him, even as Cloud grunted. They almost fell back before something solid and heavy gripped the two of them, keeping them up.

Zack.

"Cloud, Cloud! I thought you were dead! I thought you were gone! I- I- Cloud! You're alive!"

"I'm sorry… Who are you?"

Tifa felt something in her break at the words. Slowly, she pulled back. Slowly, her eyes locked with Cloud's. Slowly, she recognized that look in his eyes, recognized why Cloud was looking at her with such confusion in his gaze.

He didn't remember her.

He didn't remember her at all.

They…

They didn't just break his body, no. That wouldn't have been enough for Shinra, would it? They also had to break his mind.

Tifa's fist clenched. It clenched before she released it, smiling up at Cloud even as he continued to look at her with that same dazed expression.

"My name is Tifa," Tifa introduced herself. "I'm a friend of yours. I know… I know you don't remember anymore, and that's okay. If you'd like… I'd want to get to know you again." Tifa extended out a hand.

Cloud didn't grasp it. Instead, he looked at Zack again for guidance. Zack, who Tifa was starting to realize was his rock in this world. She didn't even want to consider how Cloud would be without Zack. Zack, who'd stood by him through it all, who'd carried him through it with a stubborn tenacity that Tifa couldn't help but admire.

She didn't believe in heroes. Not really. She and Avalanche weren't heroes. How could they be, when they killed so much?

But this man?

Zack Fair, Tifa decided, was a hero in every definition of the word.

Zack gave another nod.

Smiling, Cloud took her hand in his, shaking it.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Behind them, Barrett snorted. Tifa shot the man a glare.

"I'm out, Tifa. Call me when you get yah mind out of this gunk." Barrett declared.

"Excuse me?" Tifa hissed even as Barrett made for the door. He didn't bother turning. Instead, he just shot a look at her over his shoulder.

"We're fighting a war, princess. We don't have time for all this emotional bullcrap. We are the few fightin' against-" then, Barrett seemed to remember his wild distrust for Zack. With one last glare at the SOLDIER, Barrett stomped right out, slamming the door right behind him.


	5. Those Who Hear Voices

A/N: This chapter didn't want to be written. It was stubborn, but victory! Enjoy

Published: 5/27/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Those Who Hear Voices**

Barrett stormed out of the bar, grumbling the entire way.

Just what in the hell was Tifa thinking? She'd taken one look into those glowing blue SOLDIER eyes and decided it would be a good idea to show their literal enemy their secret base.

Barrett swore, marching off and resisting the urge to just shoot everything in sight around him. He needed to find somewhere secluded before he did that. Shooting was always a stress relief, but indiscriminately opening fire all around him could potentially get someone killed.

Barrett himself had no problem with killing, but only if the dead where those fools that worked for that deranged excuse of a Electric Company. Who in their right goddamn mind decided to give a single corporation so much power?

Shinra was practically a country at this point. A corporation, not even bothering to pretend to pull a politicians strings and instead just blatantly walking around, saying yes, were the ones who are really in charge.

Barrett swore again.

What had Tifa been thinking?

Strife, Barrett supposed, he could waive off. SOLDIER or not, he was Tifa's childhood friend. True, he's chosen to become a goddamn killer for Shinra, but from what Barrett had seen he'd been just on the verge of death. Monster or no, he could be useful if they got him nice and healed properly.

Fair, on the other hand, had no such use. Most wouldn't have heard of the man, but Barrett had. He was fighting a war, and he made sure he knew all the major players in it. Fair had vanished years ago, right alongside Sephiroth, but anyone powerful enough to take out Genesis Rhapsodos

Barrett had no qualms about using people for the greater good. He could admit that Avalanche needed more muscle. Muscle that wasn't under the control of that sociopath, Fuhito. While he would never for the life of him admit it out loud, Barrett could at the very least thank Shinra for taking out that psychopath.

They didn't need someone that insane running around, thank you very much.

Still, what remained was Shinra themselves. Shinra, that needed to be stopped. Shinra, that was slowly killing the planet with these reactors all over the place, sucking the life blood out of everything.

Midgard was proof of how twisted Shinra was. They'd turned it into their capital, turned a place that had once been green and vibrant into a death trap. There wasn't even a hint of the rainforest that had once stood here, erased by Shinra's complete and utter greed.

A split second decision had Barrett turning down a different road. He could go blast the shit out of the junkyard later. Right now, there were more important things to take care of. Important things due to Tifa's complete and utter stupidity.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Jessie's home, much like many of the other homes down here under the plate, was a broken shack of thin metal put together by the teeth with nails.

Barrett practically broke down the door to Jessie's house. Not literally, mind you, but when a big angry black man starts knocking on a door with a large metal hand, it's a wonder that the door survives.

"Hold on! Hold it! Sheesh. Crazy old man!" Jessie's voice hollered, no doubt recognizing Barrett from the sound of his metal fist clanging against her door.

Barrett growled.

"Open up!" he yelled out.

"Wedge! Let our fearless leader in!"

"Aye aye, ma'am!"

Barrett was five seconds away from blasting down this door to smithereens.

Finally, at long last, the door was tossed open. Wedge looked up at him.

"Heya, bossman! What can I do for yah?" Wedge asked cheerfully.

Wedge was one of those deranged morning people that could smile and grin at 4 in the morning. How in the hell he could do so was beyond Barrett, but he had always assumed the man was just a little bit insane.

All the more reason for recruiting him, really. Morning people had no souls. They sacrificed it in exchange for the ability to function before the sun came up. Truly, monsters by every definition of the word.

Barrett didn't bother with a response. Instead, he just growled, letting his displeasure be shown. Wedge gulped before moving aside, letting Barrett in.

Barrett marched right in, making his way to the tiny living room. He could hear and smell the sound of Biggs making breakfast for the three of them. The other man turned his head, looking straight at him.

"Hey, bossman! You hungry?"

Barrett glared.

Biggs eeped, turning away.

A hand landed on Barrett's shoulder, spinning him around. Or at least, it attempted to spin him around. Barrett was a big man. He did not move unless he wanted to be moved. Still, Barrett turned his head and glared at the perpetrator.

Jessie frowned at him, hands on her hips.

"I've no idea what's eating you, big man, but this is my home and you can't just waltz in here all huffin' and puffin' without warning!" Jessie snapped.

Barrett looked around. Biggs was discretely attempting to cook and eavesdrop at the same time. Wedge had no such qualms and was blatantly staring right at Barrett, challengingly.

Bah. Morning people.

Barrett looked back to Jessie, expression firm.

"We have a… Situation." Barrett spoke, then proceeded to explain the events of this morning to his three comrades in arms.

* * *

Zack watched as Barrett stormed right out, apparently not wanting to be anywhere near them.

Or rather, not anywhere near Zack and his SOLDIER Uniform.

Zack winced as Barrett slammed the door. Loudly.

"... Please tell me I wasn't friends with him too." Cloud spoke up.

Zack spluttered.

Tifa grimaced, moving away from then towards the upturned table. Well, what was left of it anyways. Somehow, Tifa managed to get one of the legs back in place, but the thing still looked like the lightest breeze would knock it to pieces.

That must have been the bang that had woken them, Zack realized. Tifa set the table back in place, wiping her hands a bit on her shorts.

And by shorts, he meant shorts. Zack hadn't really noticed last night, as he'd been far too preoccupied with Cloud throwing up his goddamn lungs, but Tifa Lockhart had mile long legs, smooth and leaving little to the imagination.

A part of Zack, the very male, very neglected over the last few years part of him, wanted to run his hands up and down those legs and -

Cloud stomped on Zack's foot. Zack hissed, shooting the shorter male a glare. Cloud whistled innocently. Little brat.

Tifa sighed, turning back to them.

"Barrett is… He's not normally like that. He's just worried." Tifa defended.

"Because we're from Shinra. Or we were. And that's who you're fighting."

Zack swerved, staring at Cloud in surprise. Tifa herself looked taken aback. Cloud blinked at them innocently.

"What? You were being pretty loud." Cloud shrugged.

Note to self. Cloud now had enhanced hearing. Secondary note to self, it was apparently better than Zack's own. He'd been able to make out an argument, but not the details.

Zack decided not to press on it. Instead, he turned towards Tifa.

"You do realize who you're up against, right?"

Because he seriously doubted she did. Not here, running this bar of hers in the slums. Guerilla tactics could only take you so far against a force like Shinra. A force that was willing to sacrifice a thousand men if it meant bringing down a single target.

Tifa's gaze turned cold.

"I remember Nibelheim just fine, Zack."

Ouch. Zack winced at that one. That incident was a perfect example of his failures. Then again, against a force as powerful as Sephiroth, how could Zack have hoped to win? Angeal and Genesis in their prime hadn't been enough to even win a spar!

Which personally made Zack question how Cloud had managed to do it, but he supposed there was far more to his little chocobo than met the eye. Apparently, a lot more.

"Shinra had the red one. You said red was our friend, right? So, we need to rescue him. The beginning." Cloud spoke.

Zack swerved.

Cloud blinked at him innocently, as if he hadn't just rambled of a string of words that left Zack feeling utterly confused.

"Wait, how much do you remember?" Zack had to ask.

Because, Cloud didn't even remember Tifa Lockhart, and he had literally grown up with the girl. Hell, Zack remembered Cloud once going into a full rant about the chick the one and only time he managed to get his little cadet friend drunk.

On that note, Midgar had a surprisingly low drinking age. Or not surprising, considering how young they took in recruits for their army.

Cloud couldn't remember Tifa, but he could, apparently, remembered Genesis. At the very least, he could remember Genesis loved the color red.

Cloud's face scrunched in concentration. Then, he nodded to himself, face clearing up a bit as he seemed to decide his mind was not, in fact, playing tricks on him.

"I remember the red one. He wanted to eat my hair. I don't know why, but you didn't approve."

Cloud somehow managed to get the words out with a straight face, not at all perturbed by them whatsoever.

Zack spluttered. Of all the things for Cloud to remember, it had to be that.

"He tried to what?!" Tifa exclaimed, eyes wide.

Cloud shrugged, turning towards Tifa. Cloud's mind might have forgotten her, but his heart seemed to remember her just fine considering how comfortable the blond seemed around her.

"He thought I was the chosen one or something. Kept ranting about how my hair was the cure."

Again, Cloud said this with a straight face. Zack personally wasn't sure how. He himself had had a hard time doing so when Genesis had made his demands.

"Genesis assumed our DNA would be able to fix him. Or, rather, Cloud's." Zack explained to a confused Tifa.

"By… Eating his hair?"

"I'm pretty sure he was desperate for anything at that point." Zack shrugged.

Tifa shook her head, seemingly deciding it was better just not to think about it. Then, she froze.

"Wait… Cloud said Shinra took him, and that he's your friend. You're friends with someone who tried to eat Cloud's hair?"

Zack was subjected to a narrow eyed stare as Tifa seemed to reconsider her previous stance on Zack being a good person.

Zack bristled.

"He helped us at the end. I… Honestly don't think we'd of made it this far if he hadn't helped us." Zack revealed, and it was true.

If Genesis hadn't been there to help, Zack didn't doubt that he would have fallen. And what about Cloud then? Either he'd get dragged back to the labs, he'd get the shit shot out of him or, if by some miracle, he survived, the Mako Addiction would fry his brain without Zack there to watch out for him.

More than it had already done, apparently. Cloud's mind hadn't been completely fried, but the damage was there, clear as day.

Hojo would die choking on his own blood as far as Zack was concerned.

"Deepground. They took him to Deepground. We have to rescue him, right?"

Zack blinked several times over. Slowly, he turned to gaze back at Cloud. There it was. That word again. 'Deepground'. It wasn't the first time Cloud had mentioned it, but he was noticeably more coherent this time around.

"Deepground? What's that?" Tifa spoke before Zack himself could get it out.

He had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

Cloud's face twisted again, this time in disgust. Disgust that quickly morphed into pain as Cloud gripped at his own head, taking a step back.

Zack, alarmed, moved forward.

"Hey, Cloud. It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay. I'm here." Zack reached out, practically on instinct.

Cloud, as usual, leaned right in.

Zack really, really didn't want to think about how bad Cloud would be if he wasn't around.

"The voices… In my head. So loud. So loud! Zack," Cloud looked up, eyes desperate. "Make it stop? I can't make them stop! How do I make them stop?"

Voices in his head? What-

Shit.

One of the main things every SOLDIER candidate received before getting Mako shots was mental training. Mental training because Mako tended to cause vivid hallucinations in even small doses, nevermind the amount they had to pump into SOLDIERS to make them tick.

Special training that Cloud obviously had never received.

"Concentrate. Concentrate on me, and my voice. My voice, Cloud. No one else's. listen to my voice, focus on it. Focus on here and now. Focus."

Cloud shuddered. Once, twice, then nodded. Cloud grit his teeth, pulling back slightly as he shook his head, seemingly managing to shake off his… Episode.

There'd be more. Of that, Zack was sure. Hell, for all he knew, this wasn't the first time. This was just the first time that Zack actually realized what was happening enough to properly help.

That thought made his stomach twist uncomfortably a dozen times over.

Tifa's sharp gasp brought them back to the present.

Zack looked towards her. Tifa's wine colored eyes were wide, horror written over every feature of her face, her gaze never leaving Cloud.

Zack couldn't help the protective feeling that surged through him as he braced himself, ready to pounce or flee at a moments notice.

Tifa didn't notice, but Cloud sure as hell did, tensing beside Zack.

"What?" Zack asked.

Tifa's hand rose, eyes darting back and forth between the pair of them.

"The Mako… It's the Planet's lifeforce. Souls. Actual souls. That's what Cloud's hearing. Their voices, crying out."

Tifa looked like she was going to be sick.

Zack balanced.

"I'm sorry, but the Mako is the what now?!"


End file.
